fhswfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Enterprise (CV-6)
Yorktown Class The Yorktown-class was a class of aircraft carriers of the United States Navy. The three carriers of the class that entered service in 1937-1941, formed together with the two aircraft carriers Lexington class at the beginning of the Second World War, the backbone of the American carrier fleet. Only the USS Enterprise experienced the end of the war, but was decommissioned in 1947 and scrapped 13 years later. The other two ships were scuppered in 1942, the USS Yorktown at the Battle of Midway, the USS Hornet in the Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands. The Yorkwton class in Forgotten Hope Secret Weapon includes carriers USS Yorktown (CV-5) and USS Enterprise (CV-6). Not to be confused with the also presented in the mod USS Yorktown (CV-10) from the Essex class. Yorktown and Enterprise divide the same model, but get new textures and a more realistic weapons. This almost equals the real model for keel laying, it only lacks a few Browning machine guns. By a total of eight 12.7-cm guns, the ships will now receive a means through which they can much better defend against medium and heavy bombers. Since aircraft in FHSW rule back at the airfield or aircraft carrier after a bombing to resupply , the carriers are particularly important. The own battle ships should therefore always be located nearby. Thus, one can proceed as dressing a little offensive to make such as reload their own bombers faster and to obtain therefrom a tactical advantage. The captain of the ship can turn the camera by holding the ↑ key to the "crow's nest" of the ship, thereby obtaining a very good overview. In contrast to the Japanese aircraft carriers not only the captain but every weapon station has a radar, which is designed to simulate the improved fire control system in the American carriers. A special feature is the elevator that can be launched from deck with the aircraft from the hangar. The use of the elevator is relatively complicated, so it is rarely used. USS Enterprise USS Enterprise (CV-6), was the seventh U.S. Navy vessel to bear the name. Colloquially referred to as the "Big E," she was the sixth aircraft carrier of the United States Navy. A Yorktown class carrier, she was launched in 1936 and was one of only three American carriers commissioned prior to World War II, to survive the war (the others being Saratoga and Ranger). She participated in more major actions of the war against Japan than did any other US ship. These actions included the attack on Pearl-Harbor, as escort during the Doolittle Raid, the Battle of Midway, the Battle of the Eastern Solomons, the Battle of the Santa Cruz Islands, various other air-sea engagements during the Guadalcanal campaign, the Battle of the Philippine Sea, and the Battle of Leyte Gulf. On three separate occasions during the Pacific War, the Japanese announced that she had been sunk in battle, earning her the name "The Grey Ghost". Enterprise earned 20 battle stars, the most for any U.S. warship in World War II. USS Enterprise (elevator).jpg|USS Enterprise (aircraft elevator) elev_1.jpg Category:Equipment of the USA Category:Watercrafts of the USA Category:Aircraft Carriers